Please let me save you
by asmin44
Summary: far into the future and a war is going on, she wants to help but soon a local fight breaks out and brings the war home.  Raine is at a lost, will she be able to save her friends and herself?  OCXOC!


The year is 2067 and a lot has changed over the years. Nano Technology has been favored for body enhancement, many use the technology to change what they don't like about their body; eyes, nose, face, breasts, waist, thighs, ect. Unlike the plastic surgery that happened forty years ago, the nano chips will change the pigment of your eyes, reshape your nose or face, fill in or decrease your breast, thin your waist or thighs. You get the picture. The only side affect of using the Nano technology is that to much of it and they will eat away what they gave and more, in other words, they _will_ kill you.

Because of the extensive use of the chips, a civil war started out in some of the gangs in California and soon it became political. Another war had broken out among the men of congress after the discussion of the dead senator of California, who was shot and killed.

Texas, Nevada, New Mexico, are some of the few states that have civil war within themselves. Illinois, Montana, Alaska, and Hawaii are the only neutral states to the entire war. New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware and New Jersey have become their own country, having broken off from the United States. Along with the United States, Europe, China and Australia have also broken out with war. Asia, Japan, Africa and Ireland are all neutral to the wars.

With all the war came disease, poverty, hunger, homeless and violence. It has spread throughout the countries and states. Many people have been left homeless because their homes have been burned to the ground or others were left on the street when they were young, while some are runaways. The ones left on the street sometimes will be from the disease that comes from pregnant women using the nano chips so that they can be smaller while pregnant. Ultimately knowing that they would be leaving their child on the street. The runaways are leaving the war in hopes of finding a safe haven from all the war. Everyone that is hungered because of the war states kept food from other states. Violence is the reason for war, the reason for this war. The reason for even having a war. Violence is what scares us well.

We are all scared of this war, but no madder to our fears, we _will_ end this war and we _will _get back what is being lost is this war. The only thing that's slowly slipping through every nations fingers is the humanity we all once shared.

My name is Lorraine or Raine, The year is 2067, im nineteen years old. Im from Japan but I live in Chicago Illinois. I own the small café,' Illusions', and I work in my own café to make sure that nothing happens in my shop.

"Good morning Raine," A honey filled voice flowed to meet Lorraine's ears. The said person mumbled incoherently while rolling onto her other side. Her black-blue hair covered her face and fanned out behind her while she pulled the overly stuffed comforter over her head.

"Go away Shisoui," Lorraine groaned when the said person turned on the light. Shisoui chuckled lightly in his honey filled voice. The dark haired girl could hear his footsteps coming across the room and stopping at her right bedside.

"Come on and get up. There are already people downstairs waiting for their food and drinks," He sighed," And 'Burn Love' is having technical problems and won't be able to play until you get off your lazy butt and get down there!" The black haired man grumbled slightly while pulling off her covers and tossing them to the other side of the room. Raine moaned in detest and rolled over again to bury her head into her plush pillow. Shisoui laughed at her antics and just flipped the mattress over, completely knocking her off the bed and onto the floor.

"Shisoui!" Lorraine screeched as she went to the floor causing him to laugh harder. She pouted and finally got up from the floor, pushing the black haired man out and flipped her mattress back. After making her bed, she went over to her dresser and pulled out her work cloths. A black tank top that had '_Illusions' _written in cursive on the back, tight black pants that slightly flared out at the bottom, black tennis shoes, and a name tag that has manager written below her name. She put her favored black blade that has silver designs engraved in it, into her back pocket as she flipped it closed. She put her long hair into a messy bun then put in her atomic blue contacts. Smiling to herself she opened her door and rushed downstairs to the waiting customers.

"Raine! There's someone at the back door that's looking for you," Marcie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. You see Raine lives on the third floor of her building, the second floor is her dance studio and with a small office, and the first floor is the Café itself. As she got to the bottom she noticed that Shisoui was already heading to the back door to see if it was really someone that was important. Shisoui had a habit of doing these weird things like that though and she had a sneaking suspicion that it was always someone that he didn't want to meet or know about cause he would always come back saying that it wasn't anyone important.

"Marcie, take that back wall and I'll take the front and when Shisoui gets back he'll take the middle table," She directed before going up to the front and to the first table.

"Hello, I'm Lorraine," She smiled at the people," Can I take your order or do you need more time?"

"Umm... Yes," The teenage man looked at the menu above the counter before looking back at her, "I'll take the Irish Cream and a Sugar glazed."

"Alright, will that be all?"

"Yes," the teen smiled and waved her off.

Lorraine went to the counter and place his order that she had written down. Well until someone had groped her butt, which she turned a shade of red and turned around to see who had done it. When she looked she had to look down and saw that it was a small child, maybe around six or seven and he was extremely skinny. His cloths were torn showing that he had run away from one of the warring states.

"Yes? What is it little one?" She asked while crouching down to be eye level with him. The little boy blushed and hid his face from her before mumbling.

"Can I have some food please miss?" His small voice was low and she looked at him with some concern. '_When was the last time this boy ate?_' She thought to herself before picking him up and taking him into the back room.

"Pick anything you like, I won't have you go hungry over some stupid war!" Lorraine declared as she set the boy down and pointed to the open counter of pastries and some meat. She could see that the boy visibly brightened at the sight of all the delicious food and he reached over for a plate before going at the food with all his hearts content of eating whatever he could.

"I'll be right back, just go up front and find me if you need anything alright?" The boy nodded and went back to stacking his food high.

She went back up front and took the order from earlier to the teen who smiled back at her before paying for the drink and food. "Come back soon k?" she told him before going to the next couple of tables and taking their orders. It was almost thirty minutes later and Lorraine still hasn't seen Shisoui, which was starting to make her worry because it never took this long.

"Marcie, can you call and see if Katlyn will come in for Shisoui for about two hours while I go see what's taking so long?" Lorraine asked before heading to the back of the café.

"ShiSoui? What's taking so long with this person that you're talking to?" Lorraine called out while opening the storage door to peer into the back room. "Hello, Soui? Are you here?" Lorraine asked out into the dark, the lights were out and it was hard for her to see anything. She opened the door all the way, letting the light flood into the dark empty room. Looking around she saw that the back door leading outside was slightly ajar which got her curious because if Shisoui had been there than the door would have been shut completely, which was making her curiosity turn into worry as she walked across the room.

She looked outside the door and swung it open some more to peer around the door to the other side. Lorraine was about to turn around and walk back inside but stopped quick when she heard a gun fire close by. '_What! There shouldn't be any fire out here; this is a neutral territory away from all the war!'_ She thought wildly before running to the left of the back ally and standing in plain sight of the shooter and whoever was lying on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Lorraine as she looked at the man with wide eyes. He was only five eight but had a slight strong build and wore a white undershirt with bleach stained jeans.

"Just doing what I was paid to do. I don't want to hurt a pretty lady like yourself so can you please leave?" The strange man asked while lowering his gun and walking over to the crumpled body on the ground. Lorraine almost screamed when she finally saw who was lying on the ground helpless and in their own blood.

"ShiSoui!" Lorraine screamed while running over to her friend. The man turned and stared momentarily before raising his gun to her.

"Little lady I suggest that you don't come any closer," the man said again.

"Get out of my way before I kill you myself!" She lowered her voice and pulled out a nine mil from her boot and the blade from her back pocket. Holding the gun in her left and the blade in her right. Being only three feet from the man she stepped forward and kicked his gun into the air before lurching forward and completely gutting the man with her blade.

"Cursed woman!" The man yelled before turning and leave the ally way. Lorraine flipped her blade close and put her gun back in the inside of her boot, having never taking it off safety. She hurried to her friends side and picked him up, his shirt covered in blood around the neck and left shoulder. Blood matted his silky black hair and half of his usually handsome face.

It had taken all of Lorraine's will not to cry right there and be strong to get him inside and to his bed before calling her father for medical treatment. As she came around to the back door the little boy from before was there and staring like a deer trapped in headlights. His eyes were wide when she got close enough to see through his messy hair.

"Hey, be strong for him please? I need your help to get him inside, alright?" She told the boy before motioning to the door to be open. The little boy nodded and opened the door for them to go in. Once they were in Lorraine was feeling slightly weak at the state of her friend, so she had to hurry and get him upstairs.

"Hey go up front and find a girl, she has on some pink shades, her name is Marcie. Can you tell her to come to the back room and that there's and emergency," She looked at the boy hopefully when he nodded and ran up front.

He went up front and looked around for a minute before a girl at table seven fit the description he was given. Walking over to her he noticed that, unlike Lorraine, she had on a skirt and button up short sleeve shirt. "_Marcie right?_' He asked himself before walking up and tugging at her shirt a bit.

"Marcie?" He asked softly.

"Yes, and you are?" Her voice was sweet and soft, not at all like Lorraine's who was sweet yet held a motherly tone to it.

"Lorraine needs you in the back, it's an emergency," He told her quietly before walking back to the empty room himself, but she passed him since she was older and had longer legs.

Marcie quickly went to a mans side and helped pick him up with Lorraine. '_Who is this man and why is he so important to them?_' the boy thought a little jealous but at the same time so curious as to why he was there.

* * *

well i hope everyone likes it, and i'll get the rest up when i can... 

lmao

im using the schools comps so i gtg laterz all!

ILOVEYOUALL!!!!!!!!

Asmin


End file.
